Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus
Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus was a Flower Gu. Usage Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus was a portable Spirit Spring. When Gu Master carry Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus, it would be like carrying a mini-scale Spirit Spring. Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus could produce beads of Immortal Essence and had extremely huge use. Rank 6 Rank 6 Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus can produce Green Grape Immortal Essence. Rank 7 Rank 7 Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus can produce Red Date Immortal Essence. Rank 8 Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus can produce White Litchi Immortal Essence. Rank 9 Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus can produce Yellow Apricot Immortal Essence. Recipe In order to refine Rank 6 Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus, Gu Master will need 11 natural Spirit Springs, the spring must be full of Primeval Energy and cannot be a Spirit Spring that has been used for many years, with its reserves drying out. Apart from it, many extremely precious Gu Worms would be needed as auxiliary ingredients. According to Fang Yuan's previous life (History) The Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus has an extraordinary background. Its fusion recipe had been created many millenniums ago by a Gu Master of the righteous path Genesis Lotus Immortal Venerable. Genesis Lotus Immortal Venerable relied on Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus to become the person with the most abundant Immortal Essence among Rank 9 Gu Immortals in all history. After Genesis Lotus Immortal Venerable died, his Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus was protected with layers of layers of security, becoming a famous treasure in the world. However, after dozen of years, an extremely daring Rank 7 Gu Immortal stole it. This Rank 7 Gu Immortal was the venerable after Genesis Lotus Immortal Venerable, the one who became the heavenly thief, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable. After Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable died, Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus was also destroyed. Long Hair Ancestor had many interactions with Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable and after the Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable went missing for hundreds of years, Long Hair Ancestor tried to refine the Gu. Finally, he succeeded in refining a Rank 6 Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus. Later, he developed a preference for it and advanced it to Rank 8 stage. Aftermath Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus was originally Genesis Lotus Immortal Venerable’s Immortal Gu, later it was refined by Long Hair Ancestor up to Rank 8 and was merged into the Rank 8 Refinement Cauldron. Some time ago, Shadow Sect had invaded Lang Ya Blessed Land, destroying Refinement Cauldron and seizing many of the core Immortal Gu. Although Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus remained, it had been damaged and had fallen from Rank 8 to Rank 7.ch. 1200 Trivia * Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus, which was ranked sixth among the list of Top Ten Great Immortal Gu rankings. Its worth was about the same as the Spring Autumn Cicada. * Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus was a not a natural Gu, instead was invented by Genesis Lotus Immortal Venerable. * Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus was held in the hands of Lang Ya Land Spirit. * * References Category:Gu Category:Rank 6 Gu Category:Rank 7 Gu Category:Rank 8 Gu Category:Rank 9 Gu Category:Cultivation Affecting Category:Grass type Gu